Wonders to Reality
by Celestial Chaos
Summary: Sequel to "Just a Wonder". Things get a bit confusing but that's what happens sometimes. It only gets better. Male/Male, so if you don't like it, don't read it.


Author's Note: wheee here I am with the Sequel to "Just a Wonder". Well, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
-------- = Time change  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~= Scene change  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey sat in the bed until about mid afternoon, just thinking to himself. Pain flowed through his body, and he stared at the wall sadly. He heard a knock on the front door, and he curled up tightly into a ball upon his bed.   
  
"Joe?" Chandler's voice rang through the apartment, and he looked around, closing the door behind him. "You awake yet buddy?"  
  
Joey buried his face into his pillow, not wanting Chandler to know what had just happened, he sprawled himself out on the bed, a small sigh escaping him. Chandler walked into Joey's room quietly, but to his surprise Joey was covered up for once. "Wow," he said to himself, "Must've had some girl over or something..."  
  
Chandler slowly walked over to Joey, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking it gently. "Joe, it's time to get up, you've got that audition today." Chandler knew he'd have to surprise Joey to get him to wake up quickly, but Joey just stayed there, keeping his eyes closed. Chandler blinked a couple of times, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Odd...That usually wakes him up...Joe!"   
  
Joey finally opened his eyes, fluttering them a few times. He groaned out for a moment, then rolled back over into his position. "Gah...Chandler, it's a Saturday...Let me sleep..!"  
  
Chandler sighed a little, then nodded gently. "If it's what you want Joe. Monica's making jam..." He laughed silently to himself, wondering if that would cause his friend to make some sort of motion.  
  
"That's nice..." Joey sighed, snuggling into the bed. "I'll go see it later..."  
  
Chandler's eyes went wide. Joey refusing Monica's jam...Something was really wrong with this. "Joe, bud, what's bothering you?" He sat on the bed, looking over his friend.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," Joey's tone was monotonous, and he kept his eyes closed.  
  
"How can I believe that when you've refused jam, won't wake up for an audition...Tell me what it is."  
  
"I said, it's nothing..!" Joey groaned a bit, then yelped as he fell off the bed, only trying to pull away from Chandler. He lied there naked as ever on the ground, not even really caring, and he closed his eyes.  
  
Chandler shook his head, standing up with a groan. "Fine, I suppose you'd tell me if there -was- something wrong. I'm gonna go out to buy some new furniture with Monica, Ross is going to be in the apartment, ok?"  
  
Joey's heart sank hearing that name..."That's great, I'll see you later..." He rolled around in the covers on the floor, sighing heavily as he heard Chandler shut the front door.  
  
--------------------------  
  
2 o' clock. Finally, Joey ventured out into the world of the living, scratching his stomach as he headed to the bathroom. He groaned a bit, turning on the water for a shower. He sluggishly crawled into the tub, lying there in the water, hoping to wake himself up. The water beaded down against him, and he sighed heavily. 'Ross...' he thought to himself. 'How could I have even wondered about this...'  
  
Joey stayed lying in the shower for about 15 minutes, and he had closed his eyes, drifting off into a soft sleep, the water continuing to beat on him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross nibbled on some popcorn he had cooked, sitting on the couch. He was 'watching' tv, whereas in reality he was kinda daydreaming about different things. Thoughts of Joey and last night kept popping into his head, making a disgusted look appear on his face. 'Ew!' He thought to himself, 'I can't believe that even happened, and I wish it didn't...'  
  
As Ross sat upon the couch, he sighed heavily, turning down the volume. He set the bowl of popcorn on the table, lying down on the couch. Granted, the shower from Joey's apartment had been acting up, and it was audible from Chandler and Monica's apartment. The sound of the water flowing to the shower was heard in the walls, and it was keeping Ross up. He sat up, groaning a bit. He stood up quickly, a headrush causing him to stumble toward the door. He grasped ahold of the knob, turning it as he shook his head. He regained his sight, walking across the hall to Joey's apartment. He hastily opened the door, stopping in his tracks. God it was humid in there! The steam floated about beneath the apartment's ceiling, and Ross turned to the bathroom from beside the counter.  
  
"Joey?!" He rushed toward the steam's origin, slashing open the curtain quickly. Joey lied there, shriveled up like a raisin, like most people who sit in the shower too long. Ross' mind was rushed, and he instantly turned off the water, looking to Joey. He shook his friend, Joey's eyes staying closed. He was pretty pale, which was slightly odd. "Joey!"  
  
He shook his friend again, then he began to panic when he found the man not waking up. He stuck his hands under Joey's armpits, lifting the other man up out of the tub. Making sure not to hurt the other guy, Ross wrapped a towel as best he could around Joey, carrying him out to the couch, setting him down gently. He sat on the table, watching over his friend with worried eyes. The phone was right beside him, and he picked it up, his hands trembling. Joey released a little groan, scrunching his face up as he lifted a hand to his eyes.   
  
"You're okay!" Ross smiled, dropping the phone as he lunged forward, hugging his friend tightly.  
  
Joey blinked a few times, another small groan coming from him. "R-ross..?" He lifted an arm around Ross to pat him on the back, but Ross pulled away.   
  
"You idiot!" Ross' tone quickly changed. "You aren't supposed to fall asleep in the shower! Do you know that you could've killed yourself?!"  
  
Joey blinked, scratching his head a little. "H-how so?"  
  
Ross sighed sharply, shaking his head. "You could've sucked all the oxygen out of the bathroom and died in your sleep!"  
  
Joey looked down, feeling like an idiot again. "B-but...I didn't MEAN to fall asleep in there...It just h-happened..."  
  
Ross looked at Joey, his expression softening a bit at the other's man's voice. He sounded so scared, Ross hoped he hadn't anything to do with it, but he knew he did. "I-I'm sorry Joe..." He reached to set a hand on Joey's shoulder, but the other quickly pulled back, wincing a little.   
  
"It's o-okay Ross...I'm fine, really."  
  
The two sat there for a moment until Ross cleared his throat. "I...I feel bad about last night."  
  
That could've easily been the worst thing Ross could say to Joey. "You know...I think you should."  
  
"Well, don't have to shove it in my face..." Ross buried his face in his hands, sighing heavily. "We should talk about this."  
  
"...We should," Joey didn't sound too enthusiastic about it, but it had to be done sooner or later. "Well, I think-"  
  
"Joe, I really, I ... I shouldn't have overreacted like that...It wasn't..."  
  
"Wasn't what?"  
  
"Well, I-I...I don't know. I just...Can't explain it, it's...Ah...I don't know..!"  
  
Joey blinked a bit. "You're confusing me Ross."  
  
"S-sorry. Well, you know what I mean to say, don't you?"  
  
"You...You're upset with me?"  
  
Ross shook his head. "Not mad, nor upset, or anything of the sort. I'm just...confused. I can't stop thinking about last night."  
  
"You're not the only one..."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say that I didn't tell you sooner. I spent some time talking to Monica about-"  
  
"...You told Monica?!"  
  
Ross backed up a bit, then shook his head. "God no Joey! I'd never say anything to Monica about this...I meant to say, I spent some time talking to Monica about some of the problems I've been having with relationships lately, and some of it fit into what happened...Last night."  
  
"That's a little bit weird..."  
  
"J-joe, anyway, as I was saying, after Monica and Chandler left, I sat there and thought to myself for a while. The thoughts of last night kept popping in, but I ... I kept throwing them out, only finding they came back even more."  
  
"So what are you saying Ross?" Joey sat up, staring intently at Ross.  
  
"I'm saying...I think I might have actually...kind of liked last night..." Ross sighed heavily, feeling a small blush come to his cheeks.  
  
Joey groaned a bit, then shook his head. "Ross, you can't expect me to respond to that so suddenly."  
  
Ross nodded, then sighed again. "I-I know Joey, but...I just...I guess I should've told you sooner..."  
  
"Well, even though I can't respond with a ... well, a rather happy note to that, even though I'm ecstatic..." Joey leaned forward, looking into Ross' eyes.  
  
"Do you think perhaps we should...try from the bottom of the pyramid, and build our way up?"   
  
Joey nodded, smiling a bit. "I think that'd be pretty good...If you're willing to give it a chance..?"  
  
Ross responded with leaning forward, closer...Closer to Joey's lips until the two of them met face to face, and he kissed Joey softly on the lips. "I'm confused as hell, but I'm happy I'm not alone..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I hope you all liked the end to it ^_^ Review if you would! 


End file.
